What Have I Done?
by write.learn.remember
Summary: Come inside to find out! An Amazing Story About Rory, Dean and Logan! A Deadly Love Triangle between Rory, Logan, and Jess? What happened to Dean? Come and find out!
1. Prologue

This Story is set about 5-7 years after the Gilmore Girls series finale. Rory and Dean have become close friends for various reasons. Logan and Rory are also married. They are all good friends. Now the prologue for "_What Have I Done?"_

**August 4th, 2014**

"Okay, I am done for the night. I have a husband to get to."

"No! please don't go! I didn't mean to make you leave."

"I know you didn't, but Dean, Logan is waiting for me. Thanks again for helping me out tonight. I have no clue what I would do without you." said Rory.

"No problem, I better get home too Lindsey is waiting for me." I was so happy they got back together. It upset me to see two people that perfect for each other just blow everything away because one of them made a mistake. Then again I was that mistake, but, I was happy for them. Especially with everything Dean did to help Logan and I...

_*Flashback*_

_**May 15th, 2012**_

_Phone Rings..._

"_Hello"_

"_Logan Huntzberger?"_

"_Uh, yeah. Why do you ask?"_

"_You are the jerk who broke my ex's heart!"_

"_Who are you? And who are you talking about?"_

"_I'm Dean, I believe we have met."_

"_Oh yeah, you were Rory's highschool boyfriend. and I didn't break her heart! She was the one who said no!" _

"_Anyways she is at my apartment every year on this day crying her eyes out having her heart shatter even more every year because of you!" _

"_Whatever! I'm done with this crap!" I couldn't believe she still loves me... Of course I still love her, but...wait! If she still loves me, then why hasn't she came back to me.?_

"_Where are you?" _

"_Why do you want to know?"_

"_Because, I need to fix things with Rory. I still love her. I always have. Now where are you?"_

"_About time you wised up. The corner of 5th and 12th. It's a coffee shop. Be here at 7:00 o' clock tonight. You better not mess this up."_

"_Trust me I won't."_

_*End of Flashback*_

"Anyways, tell Logan Hello for me"

"Same to Lindsey"

"Oh Rory, I have a favor to ask of you."

"Yeah? What is it?"

"Can you come with me up tomorrow to get a gift for Lindsey? It's our anniversary. I'm going to propose."

"Oh my God! Dean! I'm so happy for you! I'm sorry I can't. I have to get the next issue of _The Times _out."

"Oh. Right. Working the dream job. Well thanks anyways. Good Night,"

"Night, Dean."

Finally I was home. Nothing was better than to be home with Logan. When I finally got the door open, Logan was sitting on the couch, looking like he is about to fall asleep then he said "Ace? Is that you?"

"Yeah, sorry I home so late. Dean and I went out for drinks after work and he told me some exciting news. He is going to propose to Lindsey tomorrow night! He wants me to go with him on my lunch break tomorrow to help pick out a ring for her." I said as I went and joined him on the couch. Then after he gave me a kiss he said..

"So, are you going to help him?"

"No, I can't. I have too much work to do tomorrow at the paper." Then Logan yawns so I know that is the signal that he wants me to come to bed with him. "Okay, lets go."

"Go where?" he asked.

"Just shut up and kiss me you work dork lover!" He laughed then picked me up in his arms and led the way to the bedroom.

When I woke up the next morning, I didn't feel Logan next to me, but then I looked at the clock... 9:30am! Oh no! I was late for work! I rushed out of our apartment and drove to work. Lucky for me, the only thing I miss was the staff meeting that was just a checkup where everyone was at in their stories. By the time I finished the layout for tomorrow's edition it was time to go home. As I was getting my stuff together my phone had rang. _Unknown Caller._ I wondered who it could be. When I picked it up a familiar sobbing voice was talking. _Lindsey_. I thought Oh no! What happened.

"Lindsey? What's wrong?"

"It's Dean" She said through tears. "He's been in a car accident."

"Oh my God! Is he okay?"

"They don't think he will make it" she said.

Then I thought. If I would been helping him to day he never would of been in that accident! Oh no! It's all my fault!

* * *

**Thanks for reading! R & R! Let me know if you want more!**


	2. Author's Note

Hey Guys! I just wanted to send y'all this because I haven't updated in a while, and I am so sorry! I know exactly what I want to write, but I am having a hard time transforming ideas in my head, into a chapter... I promise I will update again soon! When I mean soon, I mean like in the next couple of days, so before Sunday. You may have noticed that I have changed the characters in the story. It is no longer Rory/Logan. It is now Rory/Jess. The only question is... what happened to Rory and Logan? Hehe... You will have to wait and see! :) Thanks for being patient with me!

~Lauren

* * *

By the way... If you have a chance read my other stories! Hope you enjoy!


	3. Chapter 1

_Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god_. The words reverberated in my head as Logan and I raced down the road towards the hospital. I had offered to drive, but Logan insisted. I guess he could tell I was seriously on edge after hearing the news. But I had a right to be on edge, didn't I?

I had absolutely no idea what room Dean was in, so we were forced to ask the receptionist. As she typed in the named "Dean Forester" into the computer, the woman gave us the room number. "Room number 417," she said. I just about ran to the elevator after the words came out of her mouth.

When we finally reached the room number, Logan knocked on the door. Several voices could be heard inside, mumbling about who might be at the door. Then someone shouted, "Come in!" So slowly but surely, I opened the door and went inside the room. Logan followed close behind me.

You could tell the moment you walked through the door that the accident was serious. As far as I could tell, Dean wasn't even conscious. He lay in the hospital bed, unmoving, barely breathing. There were several cuts on his face, one still bleeding, and some on his arms. Two policemen stood in the corner of the room talking quietly to a doctor. The doctor nodded and said something to the policemen.

Lindsey was the first one to take any notice of Logan and me. She stood up from the chair by the hospital bed, a tissue in her hand. "Oh, my God, Rory. It's awful!" she said, sobbing. "I was just sitting at my desk when I got the phone call. I came down here as soon as I could, but nobody will tell me anything! All they said was that Dean had been in a accident and was in serious but stable condition."

"I don't understand, how did this happen?" I asked.

"Like I said, the police won't tell me anything. All I know is that the was a car accident and _Dean_ was in it!" She said, her sobs growing heavier. "The doctors won't talk to me, the nurses won't talk to me. They won't even tell me about Dean's surgery."

"Umm…has Dean been in this room the whole time?" I asked

Lindsay shook her head. "N-n-no," she stuttered. "They had him in ER just before I showed up. They moved him here maybe half an hour ago."

The policemen had finished their conversation, and were now walking towards Lindsay, Logan, and me. "Um, excuse me? Are you Lindsay Lister?" Lindsay nodded. "We checked Mr. Foresters phone and you were on of the people listed that we should contacts if anything were to happen to him?"

"Yes, I'm his girlfriend."

"I see, and you are…" the policeman said, looking at Logan and I.

I cleared my throat. "I'm Rory Gilmore. I'm kind of an old friend of Dean's, and this," I gestured to Logan, "is my husband, Logan."

"Hi," Logan mumbled, extending his right hand. The policeman shook it before looking back at Lindsay and I.

"Well Hello. I sorry to tell you this but you friend Dean isn't doing to well. I should wait until the doctor comes in before you here the rest. You should really hear it from him." the policeman said. As he finished talking the doctor came in.

"Hello. My name is Dr. Hutchinson. You must be Miss. Lister and Mrs. Gilmore."

Lindsey started to speak,"Yes that is us. Can you please tell us what is wrong with Dean?"

"Yes. But I am going to warn you. You should brace yourselves. I am so terribly sorry to say this, but you friend Dean, is officially brain dead. It is you call, but I am afraid we are going to have to pull the plug. You have all the time you need to call friends and family to say goodbye. I am sorry."

Lindsey immediately started crying. I just couldn't believe it. All I could say was..."Oh My God. This was all my fault."


End file.
